


Popsicle

by KarasuRei_25



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Cute, Funny, Loving bully, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Seme, Slice of Life, Sweet, Tsundere, Uke, ooc (maybe?), reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuRei_25/pseuds/KarasuRei_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your average PwP all of the smex none of the plot XD </p>
<p>inspired by a twitter conversation with a fellow TG fan. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> ps. this is my first time writing a pwp so go easy on me pls :3

The bell that hung from the door chimed softly, signalling the entrance of a customer. Yomo looks up momentarily from cleaning cups, an awkward smile on his face “welcome…..” he started to say until he recognised the person as Uta. “oh…it’s you.” he continues; his expression melting back to his usual poker face.

“Ehhhh? what’s with the difference in treatment?” Uta exclaims in mock surprise as he plops himself down on one of the stools by the counter, facing Yomo.

Yomo ignores him, choosing instead to continuing his task. “Renji-chan …” Uta calls the other in a sing-song manner “frowning all the time’s gonna make you get wrinkles.” he says as he propped his head up on one hand, observing the grey-haired man.

Yomo looks at the dark-haired man sitting in front of him and starts to say something only to catch himself with an annoyed “tcht” as he went back to work.

Uta scoffed, “Renji-san, did Touka-chan tell you that your smile looks creepy?” he says.

Yomo glared at him as he replaced the last of the clean utensils in their proper slots. “You talk too much….” he says with a low drawl.

“Hahaha…Oh? how bout I put it to better use then?” Uta says, head cocked to one side.

“Yea, here drink some coffee….” Yomo counters as he places a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of the heavily tattooed man, pointedly ignoring his invitation.

“Renji-san …. I was expecting something a little more…. hard…” Uta says with a lewd smirk in his voice that far contrasted the stoic face he was wearing. He smirks for real as he watches the grey-headed man almost lost purchase of the ceramic cup in his hand at his tone.

-

Yomo’s pov

It was just the regular working day at the :RE coffee shop, Touka had left to run errands with her younger brother so at the moment he was the only one serving.  
“Renji-san! Your’re scaring away all our customers, remember to smile and treat them gently!” He remembers her nagging as she had walked out.  
Smile huh?.... he thinks to himself is that even possible? he wonders to himself as he stared at his reflection in the shiny surface of their coffee machine, pushing the ends of his lips up with his forefingers.

I guess I’ll have to try it out then…. He thinks to himself again as he goes back to his task of cleaning. Just then he hears the soft tinkling of the bells that hung by the door, signalling the arrival of a customer.

He takes a deep breath and willed his facial muscles to smile before raising his head to greet then newcomer only to drop his forced smile as he recognised the customer as Uta. 

Dammit why is he here? Yomo thinks to himself as he feels heat flooding his face at the sound of Uta’s low husky baritone. 

He then attempted to ignore Uta’s teasing by focusing on his daily chores, hurridly placing a cup of coffee in front of the man as he suggested that he put his mouth to better use when he complained.

“Renji-san…” he hears that sexy voice calling his name in a sing-song manner “I was expecting something a little….harder…” and almost dropped the cup he was holding.

Damn that lewd idiot… he thinks to himself as he feels his member hardening under his clothes at Uta’s obvious suggestions.

He turns around trying to cover up his being flustered with an annoyed tone “I don’t have time to play silly mind games with you Uta.” he says as he grabs a wet rag and moved around the counter to start wiping down the tables; A mistake that he would soon realise.

-

(from this point onwards the story continues in third person)

Uta smiled at Yomo’s response and reached out to grab him as he walked pass his stool. “Renji-san your reactions are so cute” Uta says as he pulled against him so that he was between his legs. “Let me see more” He growls sexily into Yomo’s ear.

“No!” Yomo exclaims aloud, maybe a little too loudly and he feels Uta’s lips pull into a small smirk. “But you were so eager just yesterday, who was it that was begging me not to stop with his sweet cries I wonder hmmm?” he says before giving Yomo a solid lick down his neck.

“b..baka.. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yomo stammers as he tries to escape Uta’s strong grip. 

Uta chuckled internally, “Hmmmmm? you don’t remember? I guess I’ll just have to remind your body again.” Uta says as he snaked his other arm around Yomo’s waist, pulling him closer to his body.

“shit.” Yomo mutters as the air momentarily escapes his lungs at Uta’s sudden attack. “Can you feel it?” Uta asks as he he loosened his grip on Yomo’s arm, only to have it travel higher up his body.

“Feel what?” Yomo countered, gasping as Uta started grinding into him. 

“Don’t play dumb Renji-san.” Uta croons into his ear, nibbling its lobe.

Heat exploded in his loins as Yomo felt Uta’s large hard-on grinding against his ass. “s..stop it.” He says struggling to catch his breath.

“Stop?” Uta asks quizzically as his deft fingers found Yomo’s nipples and started lightly pinching and twisting them extracting sweet moans from the other man. “But you seem to be enjoying yourself?” He says as he continues to tease. 

“Besides…” he says as he moves the arm around Yomo’s waist lower, “This part seems really excited as well” He whispers into Yomo’s ear as he cupped the other man’s cloth clad erection, causing Yomo to throw his head back with pleasure, leaving his neck open to Uta’s lips and teeth.

Yomo started moaning in earnest at Uta’s ministrations when he was suddenly flipped onto the chair by the dark-haired man. He widens his eyes in surprise as Uta pinned him against the counter. “Do you give?” Uta asks with a sexy grin.

“i..i don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yomo stammers defiantly. 

“Oh? Guess I’ll just have to teach your body how to remember my touch then. “He says with a snicker as he lowers himself, making sure that his hands and raging hard-on were always in contact with some part of Yomo’s body.

“Wh..at are you doing?” Yomo asks, bewildered by Uta’s actions.

“Gonna give you a blowjob of course.” Uta replies as if it was the most natural thing to do, as he starts to fumble at Yomo’s belt.

‘wh..what? you can’t be serious. What if a customer comes in, what if Touka comes back?” Yomo says trying to push Uta away, cheeks flaming red.

“eh? …free... show.” Uta smirks as he pulls Yomo’s zipper down, enunciating each word. 

“You can’t be serious...” Yomo says weakly in shock as he watches Uta release his throbbing member, his pants and boxers pooling at his ankles.

“ooooh! Look! it’s already this wet!” Uta exclaims as he examines Yomo’s cock.

“haha okay stop joking around Uta, you’ve got me.” Yomo says with a scared laugh.

“eh?” Uta says, an eye locked onto Yomo’s as he swallowed him whole.

“arrghhh” Yomo groans as he feels his Uta’s hot wet mouth sliding over his dick.  
Without a moment’s hesitation, Uta began to pull off Yomo’s erection making sure that his tongue was constantly playing on its underside, making Yomo bite his lips as he tried to hold back his moan.

Uta smirked around the cock in his mouth and started mouth-fucking himself on it, still poker faced as Yomo struggled to keep his voice in check, fists straining at his sides, and red staining his cheeks.

All of a sudden, they heard the soft tinkling of the door bells again. Yomo gasped audibly as he watch the Kirishima siblings walk in.

“Touka….” Yomo manages to say weakly in between gasping for air at Uta’s expert cock sucking skills.

“hmmm?” Uta hums around Yomo’s dick making him jerk in pleasure. Noticing that Yomo had broken eye contact he lifted off his cock and look behind him.

“Yo.” He says, lifting one hand in greeting, before going back to Yomo’s needy cock.

Ayato stared, mouth agape at the apparently unbelievable scene before him as his sister walked towards the staff room, a knowing smile on her lips.

“h..hoi…. nee-san is this okay?” He says pointing a shaking finger at the pair at the counter.

“A..aya…ahhhhhnhhnn” Yomo tries to explain himself but ends up moaning out loud as Uta gripped the base of his cock while licking hard against his piss slit.

“Hoi. Renji-san… eyes on me.” Uta growls softly against the quivering pole of flesh.

“aahnnh” Yomo moans, covering his mouth with his hands but failing to keep the moans from spilling through as his eyes returned to the spot where his cock disappeared into Uta’s mouth; all the while Ayato stared from his spot at the front of the store until his sister dragged him away telling him to knock it off and help her with arranging the groceries.

Uta started to suck on the head of Yomo’s dick while deftly running his fingers up and down his saliva soaked length. Yomo had begun to breathe even more erratically, letting Uta that he was close; He pulled Yomo forward on the stool, cupping his back with one hand so he wouldn’t fall as the other moved towards his now exposed ass.

Yomo was too far gone to notice the change in positioning or the cool air on his exposed butt, distracted by Uta’s skilled tongue playing with the sensitive spots on his dick.

Uta gently pressed a saliva slicked finger against Yomo’s quivering rosebud, and then started rubbing it back and forth, feeling Yomo jerk each time his finger ran across his tight entrance. Then, he shoved his while finger in, right up to the second knuckle, causing Yomo scream and buck wildly as he came into Uta’s hot waiting mouth.

Uta continues devouring the cock, expertly sucking and swallowing each spurt of cum until there was none left. He smirked and released Yomo’s spent dick and reached down for the wet rag that Yomo had let go in the throes of pleasure.

After gently extricating his forefinger from Yomo’s ass, prompting a small grunt of discomfort from the grey-haired man, he started to gently clean up his nether regions. Wiping his ass and dick with delicate care as the man to which they were attached to basked in the glory of one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever experienced.

Touka, reappeared as he tucked Yomo back into his pants. “Are you done?” She asks smirking.

“Nope, gonna bring his stubborn ass home to teach him a few more lessons if you don’t mind.” He says with his usual poker face.

“Ahhh, sure, Renji-san has been acting very stressed out lately, he could do with some time out.” she says with a grin. “Besides Ayato can help while he’s gone.”

“heh” Uta snickers “I doubt he’ll get any rest but I can de-stress him.” he says as he easily picks a dazed Yomo, Tossing him over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Bye-bye” he says as he waves, walking out of the store; leaving behind an amused Touka.

-

Uta’s loft above his mask studio

Yomo finally begins to snap out of his orgasmic stupor as Uta tosses him roughly onto his bed. “ufff” He grunted as the air was forced out of his lungs.

“Renji-san, are you gonna be a good boy now?” Uta asks as he tilted Yomo’s face up with a single finger under his chin.

Yomo bit his lower lip and looked away, trying to ignore the other man’s lustful gaze. “Hoi, Renji-san… it’s rude to look away when someone is talking to you.” Uta says authoritatively as he grabbed Yomo’s chin and forced the Grey-haired man to look at him.

“Hey, if you’re obedient I’ll love you gently.” Uta says with solemnly, running his hand up and down Yomo’s cheek.

Yomo snorted and said “I’m going back to work.” as he started to push the other man off him.

“haaaa? and here I was thinking that I should treat you more gently but I guess you like it rough huh?” Uta says with an evil smirk as he pinned the other man onto his bed.

“h…hoi… you’re really getting annoying now…” Yomo says with a tone that implied otherwise.

“Oh? then why don’t you do something about it?” Uta whispers tauntingly into Yomo’s ear. “At this rate I’m gonna swallow you whole.” 

Yomo blushed at Uta’s words and turned away. “You’ll just do whatever you want anyway…”

“Ehhh? “ Uta gasped in mild surprise as he pinned Yomo’s hands above his head. “You’re really not fighting this time?”

“It’s not like it’ll make any difference … tccht and it doesn’t feel that terrible” Yomo mumbled

“Ha it’s about time you realised that … after all we’ve been dating for two week now” Uta said with a smile.

Yomo’s eyes widened in surprise “WAIT… WhAT?”.

“What don’t tell me you didn’t realise…” Uta said with a chuckle

“Since when?” Yomo said as he started to struggle again

“ettto… since our first time…?” Uta said, cocking his head to one side.

“I don’t remember you asking me out or anything like that…!” Yomo said loudly.

“Hahaha seriously? I have to ask?” Uta says, scrunching his forehead.

“Who the fuck doesn’t?” Yomo half-screamed as he sat up suddenly, pushing the other man of him with a sudden burst of strength. 

“I thought you were fucking messing with me you stupid weirdo with your hopelessly sexy self!” Yomo screamed, grabbing Uta by the collar of his shirt.

Uta chuckled “So you think I’m hopelessly sexy?” a genuine grin forming on his face

“Oh fuck you….” Yomo said still annoyed as he released Uta, slapping him on the chest 

“Yea sure, how bout now?” Uta says, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Ughhhh… you’re hopeless….” Yomo groaned. “But it’s all your fault that my body is like this now. It’s not good if it’s not you….” He confessed, looking away hands covering his face.

“Huh? what’s that?” Uta teased, pretending he didn’t catch what the grey-haired man had said.

“I can’t get it up if it’s not with you!” Yomo said from behind his hands. “So man up and take responsibility!” he said with as much authority as he could while throwing a nearby pillow at the other man.

Uta laughed as he caught the pillow, “I intend to.” he said sexily “but does this mean you’ve tried to do it with someone else?” He continued with a dangerous smile.

“I… I was confused … it isn’t my fault.” Yomo said defensively as he realised he just set himself up.

“Right, it was you’re body’s fault. So I have to punish it.” Uta says, pouncing on the other man. “I’m gonna make sure that the only thing you needs is me and no one else.” He breathed into Yomo’s ear before licking down his neck making him shiver.”You better get ready for one hell of a night cuz I’m not letting you sleep until your ass remembers my shape.”

“Tchht….it’s not like you’ll stop if I tell you to anyways…” Yomo says breathlessly as Uta started sucking on his right nipple.

“yea I won’t…” Uta agrees as he flicked his tongue against Yomo’s bud, teasing the other with his finger. Suddenly he stops and looks down at Yomo, his dark hair falling down one side of his face. “Hey, wanna go out with me?” he asks casually.

Yomo looks up at the sexy demon above him in shock, “huh…?”

“I’m asking you properly now baka-Renji…” He says with a soft smile as he flicked at Yomo’s nose.

Yomo bit his lower lip as his cheeks flushed red again; unable to talk with his heart pounding a mile a minute, he just bashfully nodded his approval.  
“Haha, that’s great!” Uta says happily; reminisce of a child’s reaction to a new toy, “I’m finally able to love you properly after watching you for so long? He says with a grin…

“Hey Renji, can I fuck you?” Uta whispers throatily into Yomo’s ear.

“Stop messing with me you dumb piece of shit, just do it already, I’m so hard it hurts! so do something about it or I’m breaking up with you, you damned jerk.” Yomo growled his voice full of need.

“Oh? you’re being so honest now… “ Uta says with a smirk, slowly trailing his fingers down Yomo’s chest. “it’s cute.” He continues “so cute I’m gonna eat you up.” As he rips Yomo’s clothes off. I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t walk tomorrow.” he says massaging Yomo’s hard bulge

‘Ngghhhn” Yomo moans throatily. “Yea… fuck me hard.”

“As you wish, my princess.” Uta says with a smexy smile and relinquished Yomo of his remaining clothing.

-

(Somehow Uta manages to get naked in record time with sexily undressing a lusty Yomo.)

Uta grips Yomo’s dick in his hand “You’re so beautiful…” He says huskily as he strokes the hot pole of flesh, looking at Yomo’s quivering body as he pleasured him. Gathering his pre-cum as lubricant he starts giving Yomo a hand-job, stroking his dick at various speeds and intervals, and letting his fingers play with Yomo’s sensitive spots.

Then he kissed the head of his dick gently blowing near his slit, making his lover moan at the sensation. He then took the tip of Yomo’s dick into his mouth, licking and sucking on it like it was his favourite candy, all the while making Yomo moan and writhe around in pleasure.

He started to mouth-fuck Yomo again, deep-throating him, feeling the head of Yomo’s cock hit the back of his throat and go downwards into is gullet. He constricted and relaxed his throat, massaging the dick in his mouth as he worked on it while Yomo was fast losing his self-control and started to thrust back in to Uta’s hot , wet mouth; his hands fisted in Uta’s dark luscious hair. 

As soon as he felt Yomo’s balls draw up as he got closer to coming, he pulled of his dick leaving only the tip in his mouth as he started to stroke the shaft with his hand while still crazily sucking on Yomo’s cockhead.

Yomo gasped as he realised Uta’s intentions, “Uta….. “

Finally unable to hold back he cums in Uta’s mouth; Uta releases Yomo’s cock and wipes his mouth with a smirk. “You taste sweet.” he says as he slips of the bed, while Yomo lay there in a daze.

He returned with a bottle of lube and proceeded to squirt some out onto his hands, wasting no time he tucks a pillow under Yomo’s back and spread his legs while the later was still disoriented from his orgasm.

He starts to trace small circles around Yomo’s puckered asshole before pushing his digit inside, making Yomo moan again. After waiting for a few seconds he stats to move his finger in a come-hither motion which caused Yomo to start moaning and writhing again, even in the throes of his recent afterglow.

He removes his forefinger from Yomo and squirts more lube onto his hand, this time he slowly presses two digits into Yomo’s ass. The later squirms in discomfort but relaxes his sphincter to let Uta’s fingers in. He then starts moving his fingers in a scissoring motion, slowly slipping in a third finger in preparation for a bigger invader, while Yomo continues to moan and writhe wildly as Uta repeatedly stimulates his prostrate.

After feeling Yomo’s ass loosen considerably he pulls his fingers out and stares at the panting Yomo beneath him. “Hey,I’m gonna enter…” Uta says, panting with lust.

“Shuddup and just do it already.” Yomo complains as his lover smirks and gasps as he feels his cock at the entrance of his ass.

Uta slowly starts to push his cock into Yomo as the latter start maoning and grunting in discomfort. “Hey Renji…” Uta says suddenly as he strained against Yomo’s ass. 

“Play with your nipples for me.” he commands.

Yomo blushes but proceeds to pinch and twist at his own swollen nipples, moaning as Uta forces the tip of his cock into him. Finally Yomo’s sphincters swallows the head of Uta’s dick. “Are you in yet?” Yomo asks, panting.

Uta smirks saying, “Yea… now 9 more inches to go.” grinning evilly at a shocked Yomo. “Hold on.” He says as he forces Yomo’s legs upwards so that he is almost curled up and started to thrust the rest of his cock in while Yomo bites on a pillow to muffle his scream.

After finally having inserted his whole cock into Yomo, he holds himself still for a few moments, allowing his lover to adjust to his girth. “Are you okay?” Uta asks, concerned.

“Ye..yeah…” Yomo says in between pants, trying to catch his breath. “You can start moving now.” AT his words Uta started to thrust in earnest pulling almost all the way out and slamming it back in, making Yomo cry out in pleasure as each stroke caresses his sweet spot.

He leaned down as he was pounding into Yomo and started to lick nibble lightly at the pulse in Yomos’s bared throat as he threw his head back in pleasure, leaving bite marks on his skin. Feeling himself near the edge he pulled out of Yomo, much to the later’s surprise, and started kissing him passionately. Thrusting his tongue into Yomo’s mouth, making love to it.

Yomo pulls away for a moment, “Why..?” He asks, already missing the heat of Uta’s dick in his ass.

“I don’t want to cum yet.” Uta says simply. “I told you im gonna fuck you all night.” 

Yomo blushes and pulls Uta down into another passionate kiss, hands trailing all over each-others bodies; exploring, memorising.

Finally Uta pulls of Yomo saying “On all fours…” a Lustful look in his eyes as Yomo scrambles to comply.

He lInes his dick up with Yomo’s ass and sinks it in all the way in one go making Yomo moan in ecstasy. “Fuck me.” Yomo moans throwing his head back, baring his throat to Uta’s assaulting lips and teeth as he pounded his ass.

\- 

The next morning,

“… ring ring … ring ring… Hello? Yeah hey Touka, Renji won’t be able to come today.” Uta says smirking over the phone. “Yeap. I don’t think he can walk today.” he says brightly. “yup ! all night like bunnies.” He says looking over an exhausted Yomo who was asleep next to him.  
Ending the call he tosses the gadget onto the nearby pile of clothes, turning back to his sleeping lover, he leans propped up on one arm and gently strokes Yomo’s long grey hair enjoying its softness.

“Uta…?” Yomo says sleepily.

“Hmmm?” He humms in reply. “You should sleep more, you’ve been up all night remember?” He says

“And whose fault was that?” Yomo says, turning around with an unamused look on his face. 

“I can’t help it … I was jealous ha ha “ Uta says with a laugh

“Idiot…” Yomo mutters “I’m gonna be late for work…” He says as he starts to get up.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” Uta says with an amused tone

Yomo ignores him and starts to get of the bed only to topple over when he found that his hips couldn’t support him.

“I told you so….” Uta says from the bed.

Yomo starts to get up and flushes as he feels cum dripping out of his ass, and falls back onto his knees.

“Hoi….” Uta calls “Want me to help?” he asks

“No!” Yomo says loudly, cheeks red.

Uta smirks as he walks towards his lover. “Baka-Renji…. just let me take care of you.” He says as he easily picks him up princess style and carries him off, struggling, to the bathroom.

After cleaning up, Uta puts Yomo back in his bed despite his many protests on how he was late for work. “Calm down baka-Renji, I already called Touka to tell her you weren’t going today.” Internally laughing at Yomo’s annoyed expression.

“Just relax and let me take care of you today.” He continues as he climbs up next to him.

“Fine…” Yomo grumbles as he pulls the blanket up around him while Uta spoons him from behind.

After a few minutes of silence Uta asks “Hey… wanna do it again?” right before Yomo shoves him off the bed yelling “You go fuck yourself all night then tell me how you feel bout it.” While Uta laughs from where he fell off.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @BloodRose_05 for beta reading and also the title XD


End file.
